


Stylin'

by akanyanen



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Awkward Feelings, M/M, hairdresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Ryo is a great stylist? Kinda?





	Stylin'

Shige makes a reservation with Uchi, on a recommendation from his friend Koyama. He supposedly gives great head massages when he shampoos people. Koyama's hair generally looks nice, so Shige imagines he must be pretty good at styling hair.

"What?" Shige asks, looking confused when the receptionist tells him that Uchi is not scheduled for the day.

"I'm very sorry but today Uchi Hiroki isn't scheduled to come in," the receptionist apologies. Shige frowns. He really, really needed a haircut as he hasn't had one in forever. The receptionist flips through the reservation book and then smiles.

"In a half hour there is an opening with Nishikido Ryo, another stylist, if that is okay. He had a cancelation this morning," she says, looking up from the book. Shige’s off of work but he has a lot to get done tonight; the law office where he interns at just landed a huge embezzlement case and he's been doing a large portion of the grunt work. He also won't have another chance to get his haircut for a while, it took a lot of effort to get out of the office earlier enough to make it here and he can't easily do it again.

This place has good reviews and is quite famous, nothing too bad could happen if he went with this Nishikido person, right? There has to be a standard of quality.

"Sure, I'll wait," Shige says, checking his watch and frowning a little bit. He probably could reread some of the reports he has to summarize tonight while he waits.

He takes a seat over by one of the large plants in the corner and pulls a tablet out of his briefcase, tapping open one of the documents and settling in to read. Occasionally typing in notes for himself, he manages to get a good chunk of the reading out of the way before someone calls his name.

Shige gets one look at him and he's hot, a bit short but a nice tan with just enough muscle. Then he's coming a little too close and Shige looks at a spot over his shoulder, the hairdresser frowns at Shige's hair and touches it, shaking his head slightly.

Then he opens his mouth and whatever attraction Shige felt is replaced by annoyance.

"Don't worry, I can fix this," Nishikido (Ryo, his name tag says) said magnanimously.

Despite the slight jab, Shige decides that he did not just wait over 30 minutes past his appointment time to not get a haircut so he follows Ryo back and into one of the chairs.

"So, Kato Shigeaki?" Ryo asks, he name sounds extra nice in his low voice. Shige nods.

"Kato-san, I'm Nishikido Ryo, I'll be taking care of you today," Ryo spouts off, like he's used to this fill in the blank obligatory introduction. He's obviously done it a million times. Shige nods and Ryo covers him with a nylon grey sheet, snapping it back behind his neck.

"What did you want done today?" Ryo asks, looking over Shige's shoulder in the mirror and Shige feels a little uncomfortable with their proximity.

"I like the style, just it grew out and got too long," Shige explains.

"I see," Ryo says, raising an eyebrow. Shige feels a little defensive, his style wasn't bad, and he has gotten compliments on it. Koyama and his mom loved it.

"We'll shampoo you first," Ryo continues, spinning the chair around and laying him back carefully. Shige stares up at the ceiling, trying to push away the annoyance and the urge to hit on Ryo. He’s hot but he also lacks tact. Shige jumps at the first spray of water to the top of his head, it’s was warm and just the right temperature.

From there Ryo leans close, his hands working shampoo into Shige's hair and massaging his scalp, it feels really nice and the cologne Ryo’s wearing isn't invasive at all. He tries not to think about how close he is but it’s hard not to when Ryo’s chest is almost pressed against his face, the v-neck shirt attracting Shige's gaze.

It does't last long enough, even though Shige would be happy to have his head massaged for hours. Ryo is especially good with his fingers. Shige kicks the little part of his brain that wonders what else he could do with them.

~*~

Shige rolls out of bed the next day, feeling conflicted when he takes care of his morning wood in the shower to images of his hairdresser naked, writhing beneath him. His shame swirls down the drain and even though he's no longer hard, Shige can't shake the annoyance at how his attraction to the hairdresser is still there.

"Your hair looks nice, Kato-san," one of the female secretaries giggles at him. Shige gets some attention but it seems like its happening more than usual. He's frustrated, he thought Ryo was a shitty hair dresser, he didn't even listen to what he wanted!, but the results were proving to be the opposite. He keeps getting complimented on it. Shige begrudgingly thinks that maybe Ryo did have some talent.

~*~

Shige finds himself going back to Ryo a month later; trying to ignore Ryo's annoying know-it-all smirk.

"I'll leave it to you," Shige mumbles reluctantly. They're going to trial with that case soon and Shige was chosen to be present in the room with the head lawyer; he has to look presentable.

"Good choice," Ryo says with a huge smirk.

~*~

Shige frowns at the mirror; half of his cut is uneven. He thought he noticed in the salon after Ryo styled it. It seemed fine, but now that he’s at home there is definitely something wrong. This degree of unevenness isn't a mistake that a professional stylist would make but Shige supposes that it could have just been an off day for Ryo.

~*~

"I'll stay after for a few hours," Ryo tells him, sounding almost sincere when he apologies.

"Alright," Shige concedes. That was too easy, he had expected Ryo to argue or be contradictory when he told him that his hair was messed up but it almost seemed as if Ryo had expected his call.

Shige laughs, that would be absurd; no stylist would mess up a customer's hair on purpose. Maybe Ryo was actually being sincere.

~*~

Shige looks through the front window, not seeing Ryo at first and wondering if anyone is there. The light in the back is on so Shige tentatively pushes at the front door, surprised when it isn't locked and a chime goes off somewhere in the back of the building.

"Hello," Shige says, his voice echoing slightly.

"Back here," Ryo pops around the corner and gestures for Shige to follow him.

Shige sits down in the offered chair and tries not to jump when Ryo's fingers, a little cold, turn his jaw softly. Ryo's staring at him and frowns slightly.

"You're right, it is crooked," Ryo says, running a thin comb through the strands before clipping at them with a pair of scissors he grabs from his belt.

The cold metal sends a little jolt of electricity through his body when it brushes against his jaw. Ryo is leaning in close, his face too close to Shige's for comfort and he has never had his hair cut like this before; Shige almost wonders if this was on purpose.

It doesn't take long, Ryo's fingers brushing through his hair and lingering just a little too long when he finishes.

He moves to take off the protective sheet but stops, Shige lets out a rush of air he didn't know he was holding in at the first touch of Ryo's hands to his shoulder. He's massaging the tension out of them softly, strong fingers working over his muscles and sending Shige's mind into overdrive, the fantasies of the past few weeks instantly popping up in his mind. He moans and Ryo finally pulls off the sheet, hands sliding slowly down Shige's chest.

Ryo steps back quickly, kicking the chair and sending it spinning around until they're face to face. Shige holds his breath until Ryo leans in, their lips meeting in a harsh kiss that Shige instantly responds to.

"You're… what?" Shige asks, stuttering when Ryo drops to his knees in front of the chair.

"Do you want to or not?" Ryo mumbles gruffly, looking uncertain. They both know where this is going but Shige never thought it'd actually happen. He thought it would only be in his shower/before bed/after work in the car fantasies that he wanked to.

"Yes," Shige says quickly, maybe a little too eagerly but he doesn't have time to wonder about that because Ryo's hands are rubbing over his crotch and it doesn't take long at all for him to get hard, hips shifting up into Ryo's touch.

He sits back, lifting his hips when Ryo prompts him too, sliding his pants and underwear off and then touching his cock directly. Shige whimpers and Ryo smirks; it's infuriatingly attractive. His earlier shyness completely gone as he leans forward and kisses Shige's hip bones, top of his thighs, where his legs meet his hips, all while his fist slowly slides up and down his cock. Shige's muscles twitch and his breathing gets shallower the closer Ryo's mouth gets to his cock, hard and red, when his lips finally kiss over the top Shige bites his lip trying not to make any noise.

Ryo's watching him from down in between his legs, straddling the foot rest and leaning heavily against Shige's knees as he slowly licks up the underside of his cock, lips curling up in the corner when Shige gasps. Shige's hands dig into the armrest when Ryo's mouth finally slides over him, the wet hot relief sending little tremors throughout his body that only intensify when Ryo creates the perfect amount of suction and keeps it up as he bobs his head up and down slowly.

"Damn," Shige exhales, legs starting to cramp as Ryo really gets into it, moaning and bringing a hand up to help him along, stroking him when Ryo pulls back to lick at the tip, sliding his tongue through the slit and looking up at Shige as he starts to lose it. Ryo takes him back into his mouth, lips wrapped around him prettily and Shige memorizes the image, hand reaching down and covering the one Ryo has resting on his  
knee. It doesn't feel like very long before he's at the edge again, hips rocking up into Ryo's mouth.

"I'm going to," Shige mutters into his shoulder, shuddering when Ryo moans around him. Then the contact is gone and Shige feels his impending orgasm receding and he whines, hips thrusting up unconsciously.

"I want to fuck you," Ryo says, chest heaving and Shige's mouth goes dry. He's only thought about it the other way but at this point he'd be okay with just about anything. He's desperate for release and the way Ryo's staring at him, lust and want clear in his expression, he's guaranteed that much. Shige nods and Ryo quickly pulls him up, turning him around and pressing down against his lower back until he's bent over the sink.

Ryo reaches into one of the drawers that had hair styling cream and pulls out lube and a condom. Shige wants to laugh at how prepared he seemed to be but the notion is lost when he feels Ryo grind against him from behind, jeans a little uncomfortable but Shige's  
paying more attention to the way his cock is pressed against him, hard through the material.

Shige grunts, not protesting when Ryo spreads his legs further and pushes a finger slicked with lube into him. His pants and underwear are down at his ankles but he can't be bothered to care about the wrinkles or hair that they'll pick up. Ryo works his finger in and out, the friction lessening as he uses more lube and Shige starts to relax and open up. The second finger has him shuddering and placing more of his weight on the black sink, looking up into the mirror and getting lost in Ryo's dark eyes. Ryo curls his fingers and Shige's cheeks go bright red at the wanton noise he makes. Ryo chuckles and does it again and again, driving Shige mad.

"Fuck," Ryo says, voice thick with arousal. He's biting his lip and pushing in a third finger, pumping them in and out, a minute later and Shige pushes back into it, ears burning.

"Do it," Shige grunts, his head dipping down and biting his lip when he hears Ryo tearing open a condom and rolling it on. Then there's the sound of his belt clinking and his jeans unzipping, every sound extra loud in the empty salon.

He pushes in a second later and Shige's fingers grip the sink so hard they turn white. Ryo doesn't wait, immediately pounding into him and Shige lifts his head up to look in the mirror at Ryo's face, bottom lip between his teeth as he sets a grueling pace. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Shige breaks contact to gasp and scrabble for a better grip when Ryo's hands on his hips jerk him back suddenly. The angle feeling good until Ryo angles his hips and then Shige's entire body flushes, the spot Ryo's hitting sending jolts of pleasure like electricity throughout him. Sweat starts to sting his eyes, his hair sticking against his forehead and Ryo isn't any better off, his grunts and Shige's filling the empty salon as they thrust against each other.

"Watch," Ryo grunts, his hand burying in Shige's hair and pulling his head up so he has no choice but to watch in the mirror as Ryo thrusts into him, his chest heaving with the effort. He doesn't let go, and Shige still has enough coherence left to be amused at Ryo, who gets paid to make hair look good, messing up Shige's freshly styled hair.

Shige rests his arm on the counter; the edge cutting into it while his other hand reaches down to stroke himself. Ryo keens, hips stuttering when Shige tightens around him. Shige keeps stroking his cock until he comes over his fist, moaning with his face scrunched up. Ryo lets go of his hair and moves his hand back to Shige's hip, pulling him back harshly against him, the sound of skin hitting skin and Ryo's stuttering grunts fill the room before he comes a second later, mouth pressed against Shige's shoulder.

"Holy shit," Shige mumbles, legs shaking as he stands up straight and tries to pull up his pants.

Ryo's breathing hard but smirking, looking pleased.

"… My hair," Shige laughs, tufts of it sticking up from where Ryo's hand had been  
gripping it.

"… I'm done for the day," Ryo says. "I'll fix it later."

Shige snorts.

"I'll leave you my card then, do you make house calls?" Shige asks, a little nervous that he'll get turned down.

"… No," Ryo says honestly, grinning when Shige's face falls.

"But I could make an exception, maybe,” Ryo smirks.


End file.
